Everything is Blue
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: Kanan didn't know why it surprised him so much to find out that his own Padawan was colorblind.
1. Chapter 1 - Blue

**So I had this itty bitty plot bunny hit me yesterday when I rewatched "Path of the Jedi" yesterday, and I couldn't go to sleep without writing it. Heads up, this is pure crack y'all.**

 **The title is from "Colors" by Halsey. I don't own either the song or SWR. Enjoy.**

* * *

In hindsight, it was actually pretty obvious.

For one, Ezra never commented on Sabine's art. Or her new hair colors, even though he had a not-so-hidden crush on his crewmate. He never said anything about Zeb's bright purple fur; he just complained that it got everywhere. He never seemed to take much notice of the different appearances of the trooper helmets he was always collecting, just on the serial codes signifying rank. Even when Sabine asked him his favorite color towards the beginning of his stay on the Ghost, he just shrugged and moved on. Ezra never mentioned color much of all, period.

So Kanan didn't know why it surprised him so much to find out his damn Padawan was colorblind.

Earlier that afternoon, Ezra had finally revealed his long awaited lightsaber to the rest of the crew, seemingly basking with pride from the oohs and aahs from the others.

"You match Kanan now, kid," Zeb said, placing a giant hand on Ezra's shaggy blue-black hair and ruffling it, a wide grin on his face.

Ezra smiled, a little confused, with a tiny furrow in between his eyebrows. Kanan noted all of this, filed it away for later use, and moved on, walking up and complimenting the kid on his own.

Later that night, Kanan was holed up in his room, meditating over Ezra's trial from the Temple, and his growing prowess in the Force. The holocron floated peacefully in front of him, not opening, just gently hovering.

There was a slight knock on the door, and before Kanan could tell the other person - _Ezra_ , he sensed. _Of course_ \- to come in, his Padawan had already let himself in and settled himself down cross legged on the floor in front of him.

Kanan opened his eyes and raised an unamused eyebrow towards the teenager. "Do I even need to keep telling you to knock?"

Ezra rolled his eyes a little and huffed, not even bothering to dignify it with a response; they had this argument every time Ezra went to train, and now it was more just a game they played than anything.

Kanan smirked lightly. "That's what I thought. Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?" The Force around Ezra had been swirling hesitantly, and it had seriously been messing with Kanan's mojo ever seen he unsheathed his lightsaber.

"So, hypothetically speaking, say there's a smart and handsome and clever-"

"Get to the point, kid."

"... Loth-rat. And he, hypothetically speaking, of course, just finished constructing his first lightsaber. There's only one problem..."

Kanan furrowed his brow and tried to process what Ezra was saying. "Okay?"

"What color is my lightsaber?" Ezra said in a rush, the words tripping over each other. His eyes grew wide, and he smiled a little sheepishly, as if he hadn't wanted to be so abrupt.

Kanan blinked. Of all things he was expecting, that was NOT it.

"The color. Of _your_ lightsaber?" He asked incredulously.

Ezra nodded, the sheepish smile still frozen on his face.

Kanan looked at him in confusion, before a small grin spread on his face. "Alright, very funny, kid. Who put you up to this, Zeb? Chopper?"

"No, Kanan, I'm serious." Ezra said, looking a little annoyed that he wasn't being taken seriously.

Kanan's eyebrow shot up again. "You're actually serious?!"

Ezra nodded again.

"Are you _colorblind_? And you didn't think to tell any of us this before?" Kanan said in disbelief.

"It never came up," Ezra protested. "And it wasn't really important."

"Wasn't really-" Kanan cut off with an irritated sigh. "This makes so much sense; I can't believe I didn't notice it before." He growled something under his breath.

Ezra shrugged. "It's nothing new. I've never been able to see it."

Kanan looked at Ezra incredulously and barked out a laugh, at a loss for words.

"This is why you wear unmatching orange jumpsuits everyday. I thought you were just a really big fan of the color orange." Kanan said.

"So that's what color they are," Ezra mused. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "But the lightsaber?"

Kanan's eyes softened. "It's blue. Just like mine."

"Blue," Ezra repeated, looking incredibly thoughtful for once in his life. "Wish I could see it." He looked so wistful that Kanan felt his heart pang a little in his chest. Ezra unhooked the lightsaber from his belt and rolled the smooth metal around in his hands, observing his handiwork.

"Eh, oh well." He said, shrugging. He bounced up and stretched. "Think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Thanks, Kanan."

And with that, his Padawan turned and practically skipped out of the room.

Kanan blinked again, and scrambled to his feet after him. He leaned out of his doorway and called after Ezra's retreating backside. "And you're not the least bit torn up about this at all?"

"Nope!" Ezra said, turning his head slightly to call back. He disappeared around the corner, and Kanan leaned back in disbelief.

 _Huh_ , Kanan thought. _Teenagers_.

* * *

 **R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gray

**I got such good feedback for _Everything is Blue_ (especially on this website) that I just had to write a sort of second part. You don't have to have read that first to get this one, but just know that Ezra is completely colorblind in this AU.**

 **The first part is set sometime prior to Malachor in the 1st or 2nd season, and the second part is set after Malachor. Slight AU of s3.**

 **I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kanan sat on the extended ramp on the Ghost, enjoying the quiet. They were back on Lothal for only a few hours, trying to stock up before their next mission. Zeb and Sabine were out getting supplies from the nearest town, Hera and Chopper were doing maintenance work, and Ezra... Well, Force only knows what Ezra was doing.

The sun was starting to set, and Kanan knew that the others would start making their way back soon. He sighed and stretched out his legs, running a hand over his ponytail absently.

Soft footsteps came up behind him, and he turned around to see Ezra trying to sneak up on him. Ezra gave a sheepish smile when he realized he was caught, and he plunked down next to Kanan on the ramp.

"I'll get you one day," Ezra promised, and Kanan snorted, rolling his eyes.

Ezra didn't say anything else, just looked at Kanan curiously.

Kanan took a deep breath and looked over at Ezra with an expression only a long-suffering parent could have. "Can I help you?" He said, somewhat sarcastically.

"What are you looking at?" Ezra asked, the sarcasm going directly over his head. Kanan raised an eyebrow at his Padawan.

"The sunset." Kanan replied slowly.

"Oh," Ezra said. He was silent for a moment. "Can you describe it for me?" Ezra said, looking incredibly earnest and incredibly young. "My parents used to say it was the most beautiful colors." His cheeks were red, and he dropped his gaze, his words tumbling out in a babble. "Only if you don't mind. I just thought that since you told me about my lightsaber, you could tell me about this, too."

Kanan hesitated for a moment. How was he supposed to explain this?

"Well, the sun is yellow," he said, feeling somewhat foolish. "And the sky is blue during the daytime. But as it gets later, the sky gets darker and darker. It's full of oranges and reds and pinks and yellows." Ezra kept his eyes trained on him, hanging on every word. "The outer edges of the sky are cool with the black and dark blue of the night. It's an indigo, as dark as your hair. The sky looks almost looks like Sabine painted it."

Ezra turned his gaze back to the sky, eyes wide and jaw slack. "It sounds amazing," he said. "I can see the sun sinking, and I can see the various shades of grey, but it's not the same."

Kanan didn't have the heart to tell him that it was something most people took for granted, himself included. Not that it wasn't beautiful every time, but it's just something most people saw everyday, appreciated for a moment, and moved on.

"It is," he said simply. He could feel Ezra's pure longing to see it through their bond.

Ezra leaned back on his elbows, eyes transfixed up above. And there they sat, in comfortable silence.

Later, Hera slid down the ladder into the cargo bay, trying to figure out where the rest of her crew was. It had gotten dark, both of Lothal's twin moons were out, but nobody was back yet. She went to go head outside to see if Zeb and Sabine were coming, and immediately felt her heart melt at the sight before her.

Kanan and Ezra were both asleep on the ramp. Ezra was leaned up against Kanan's shoulder, a puddle of drool on his sleeve. Light snores were emanating from the teenager, but Kanan was quiet. All the frown wrinkles on Kanan's forehead were smoothed out, and Ezra looked even younger than the fifteen years he was.

She tiptoed off, letting them sleep for a few more minutes. They didn't have to leave right that seconds; Zeb and Sabine were still on their way back. Plus, she had to make sure and send Chopper down to take some pictures for blackmail purposes.

* * *

It was late, and Ezra was tired, cranky, and overwhelmed.

He sat on his bed, head in his hands. He ruffled his fingers through his hair, still not used to the stubbly shortness. He was alone in his quarters on the Rebel base. After the fifth mission briefing with Hera, he'd had enough of lecture, and he slipped off to his room when her back was turned.

Well, first he'd tried to sneak on the Ghost, but Kanan was onboard, and Ezra hightailed it off before he noticed he was there.

 _Kanan_... Ezra thought, and subsequently winced. He had avoided Kanan as much as he possibly could ever since Malachor. It was all his fault Kanan was blind now; why would he even want to be around him anymore?

Ezra squirmed and glanced at the clock. Maybe since it was officially dinnertime, he could get some fresh air outside and not be bothered.

Ezra snuck out of his room, keeping his gaze trained down on his shoes and doing his best to ignore the curious whispers - kind and not so kind - of the other rebels he passed. He shuffled his lightsaber - green this time, or so Sabine said - to the other side of his belt discretely, hiding it from public gaze. Ever since, you guessed it, Malachor, there had been many rumors and jokes spread both about the blind Jedi and his apprentice, and it made Ezra uncomfortable to be the center of attention. Some of the especially nasty things said about Kanan made him mad.

He finally slipped out the doors and heaved a deep breath. This was much better.

He started walking out to the little hill where he and Zeb had sat and rested before he left for Malachor. It had a nice view of the endless sand, and it was always warm because there was no structures blocking the sun.

Ezra made it up there and sat with a huff on the sand. He closed his eyes, preparing to meditate. He slowly began his descent into the Force when a nearing presence jerked him out of it.

 _Kanan_...

His master was slowly climbing up the hill, too, one hand outstretched in front to make sure no obstacles were in his way.

Ezra froze, wondering if it would be too obvious if he bolted before Kanan got there. But it was too late.

Kanan stood awkwardly a few yards behind Ezra, not reacting to Ezra's close watch.

"You can sit down, you know," Ezra said of his own accord. "I don't bite."

Kanan gave a small smile at that and slowly shuffled closer to him. Right as his hand was about to touch Ezra, he stopped and sank down.

"Recently I feel like I don't know that anymore," Kanan said. "You're avoiding me." It wasn't a question.

Ezra felt the familiar guilt threaten to rise up, and he swallowed it back down. He continued to look straight ahead. Kanan sighed but didn't press it further.

"What time is it?" Kanan suddenly asked. He turned to face directly where Ezra was sitting, which Ezra thought was kinda unnerving how he could still manage to do that, even without his sight.

"The sun's starting to set," he said, focusing on it.

Kanan was a silent for a moment.

"Describe it," he said.

"Describe it?" Ezra repeated. He looked at Kanan like he was crazy. "You're asking _me_ to describe the sunset to you," Ezra said incredulously.

"Ezra, just do it."

"Fine." The Padawan groaned. He squinted his eyes at the horizon. "The sun is in the middle of the sky. Everything is various shades of gray." He paused for a moment. "That's it."

Kanan tilted his head to the side as if he were trying to picture it.

"Wouldn't you much rather hear Sabine do it?" Ezra said. "Or you know, someone who can actually describe it?"

Kanan shrugged. "I'd rather hear you do it. You can't see color, and I can't see at all. What a sorry pair we make," he said.

It took Ezra a moment to realize that he was teasing him, and he scoffed and bumped Kanan's arm. Kanan faced his direction, and both of them started laughing. Kanan reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder, and in it was the silent _I don't blame you_.

Maybe things weren't completely okay yet, but they were getting there.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Purple

**Another installment in the Colorblind!Ezra AU. Several people were asking for how the rest of the crew found out, or for a touching** **scene with Sabine. Well, this probably is not the fluff you're looking for, but I hope it makes you laugh!**

 **This is set after s1 and before s2.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Sabine dropped the last load of supplies into her bag with a huff. She dusted her hands off and put them on her hips, going through her mental checklist to make sure she had everything. She set the bag down by the door and went to go sit down on her bed when she heard a loud crash from the hallway.

She immediately turned around and stuck her head out, only to see Ezra hopping on one foot after Chopper and yelling. Chopper was doing the droid equivalent of an evil cackle, and Ezra was trying to muffle curses that Hera would definitely have his tail for later if she heard. Chopper must've run over Ezra's feet on purpose. Again.

When Ezra saw that Sabine was watching, he gave her a huge grin and waved. She refrained from rolling her eyes and leaned up against the doorway.

"Hey, Sabine! Whatcha doing? Do you need some inspiration for-" Chopper, seeing that Ezra was no longer paying attention to him, rolled back and zapped him.

Ezra yelped and jumped back, all attention back on Chopper again. Chopper gave a proud 'wub wub' as he rolled past Sabine again. Ezra flew after him, giving her one last winning smile before disappearing around the corner to the cockpit.

"HEY! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" She heard Kanan's voice echo down and the screech of Chopper's wheels as he braked hard. "What's going on here?"

"He started it!" Ezra yelled. Chopper beeped something negative back, and she could hear Ezra growl.

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it!" Kanan said, sounding more and more exasperated. There were sounds of a minor tussle and then of Kanan stomping off, dragging a whining Ezra off behind him.

Sabine snorted and ran a hand through her hair. That boy.

Sabine wasn't stupid, you know. She knew there was something different about Ezra; something had been off since the moment he'd boarded the Ghost. Just what exactly was it? Well, she had her suspicions, but she wasn't entirely sure.

She'd tested out many different ideas over his time on the ship. Prosthetic leg? No, although she did think it was still really weird how he only wore armor on one leg. Not fully human? Although the shots were still out on that one, she was pretty sure he was; he just didn't know how to act around girls. Secretly an Imperial agent? Also a no, which was more of a relief than anything; it would've broken Kanan's heart to find that out. Her latest theory was that Ezra was colorblind, and while it wasn't quite as out there as some of her other ideas, it would still explain a lot.

Either way, this was probably one of her greatest plans to date, if she did say so herself. He would never even see it coming. (Literally, if it turned out he really was colorblind).

She turned back around in her room and glanced at her bag. She smirked to herself; time to put her plan into action.

* * *

Sabine finished pulling on her gloves with a light snap. The tarp was already spread out on the floor of Ezra's and Zeb's cabin, and her bag was sitting at her feet. She had all of her supplies laid out in a neat row - the rags, the towels, the developer, and most importantly, the infamous hair dye.

That's right, she was going to dye Ezra's hair.

Kanan and Hera were already asleep, and Zeb was outside in the common area, watching holovid and cleaning his bo-rifle. He wouldn't be bothering them for a while. Ezra, on the other hand, was snoring loudly on his bed, one arm hanging over the side. She scooped the kid up and put him on the tarp, sitting him in an upright position. Ezra complied easily, mouth hanging open slightly.

You'd think that after years of living on the streets, Ezra would've adapted to become a light sleeper. Luckily for Sabine, that never happened.

Sabine put a towel over Ezra's shoulders and then turned to all of the different dye colors she brought in. She ran a hand over the tops of the bottles, musing carefully over which one would match the best.

Ezra snorted loudly in his sleep, and she froze, holding her breath and looking over her shoulder to make sure he wouldn't wake up. He relaxed again, a string of drool beginning to fall.

Sabine's grin was practically feral. Ezra would never even know what hit him.

* * *

The next morning, Ezra sat up with a yawn. Zeb was still asleep; Ezra could hear his steady breathing from beneath him. He blinked blearily, wrinkling up his nose at the sharp smell that hit him. Sabine must've dyed her hair again or something.

Ezra swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped down lightly, keeping one eye on Zeb to make sure he wasn't going to wake up.

He stretched and walked out of the room, shuffling down the hallway into the common area. Kanan and Hera were sitting at the table, discussing something over Caf.

"Mornin'," Ezra said, rubbing the back of his hand over one of his eyes. He slumped down against the wall. Kanan grunted a hello, not bothering to look up from the holopad he was reading. Hera, on the other hand, did look at him, a smile on her face that immediately dropped away at the sight of him. She gasped.

Ezra suddenly felt self-conscious. "... What? What is it?"

Hera's look of surprise faded into a big grin that she tried unsuccessfully to cover with her hand. "Uh, Dear, you might want to look at this," she said to Kanan. With a sigh, Kanan put down the pad and swiveled around. His eyes widened, and then immediately narrowed.

"Oh, for Force's sake... SABINE!" Kanan yelled, standing up. "Get in here!"

"What? What!" Ezra said, starting to panic. "Am I dying? Oh Force, I'm dying." He threw one arm over his forehead and closed his eyes dramatically, sinking down even further against the wall. "I can feel the Force calling me! Kanan, I'm-"

Hera rolled her eyes and grabbed Ezra's arm. "You're not dying, Ezra. Have you looked in a mirror today?" She dragged him off to the refresher and flicked on the lights.

Ezra looked at himself in the mirror and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't see anything," he said.

Hera looked at him like he was crazy. "Your hair?" She prompted.

Ezra turned back to his reflection. "I guess it's slightly different?" He said, squinting. He couldn't really tell a difference; maybe it was a slightly lighter shade of gray?

"Ezra, it's purple!" Hera said.

"Purple?" Ezra repeated. He studied his reflection again. "Does it look good?"

"Does it look good-" Hera smacked a hand on her forehead and muttered something in Ryl. "I don't think you quite understand the extent of this situation," she said. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Well, no, actually" Ezra said, looking back at her. "I'm completely colorblind." Hera blinked. Ezra sounded far too amused at this whole situation.

Hera bit the inside of her cheek, tilting her head to the side as she thought about it. "You know, that actually makes a lot of sense," she admitted. "Does Kanan know?"

"Yup."

"Huh."

From back out in the living room, they could hear Sabine and Kanan arguing.

"Do we need to go back out there now?"

"Probably."

Ezra walked out first back into the common area with Hera following close behind him. Sabine was standing in front of Kanan, hands on her hips and defending her actions passionately. Zeb was awake, and was sitting at the table watching with amusement. Kanan, on the other hand, was definitely not amused, and it showed in his scowl. His arms were folded, and he looked angrier than Ezra had ever seen before.

At Hera's and Ezra's return, three sets of eyes turned back on them.

Kanan groaned and turned around, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's even worse than I remembered!"

Zeb looked at him for one long moment before busting out in laughter. "It's a good look, kid."

Sabine turned around, her eyes lighting up. "I gotta say, that might be some of my best work yet! Well, Ezra, what do you think?"

Ezra pointed a finger in her direction and narrowed his eyes. "You did this because you knew! Dye it back!"

"Knew what?" Zeb said, looking confused. "What's he talking about?"

"Wrong, actually, I didn't know." Sabine said, leaning against the table and looking far too pleased with herself. "But you just proved it to me."

"Why didn't you just ask?!" Ezra yelled, throwing his hands up. "I would've told you! I told Kanan!"

"Don't drag me into this," Kanan said, words muffled from his hands still over his face.

"Told us what?!" Zeb said, getting louder and looking more and more confused.

Hera went and sat down next to Zeb. "Ezra's colorblind," she said.

"Oh," Zeb said. He shrugged. "Makes sense."

"I know," Hera agreed. "That's what I said, too."

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Kanan said, turning around. "Sabine, do you have any blue hair dye left?"

"Well," she said. "Kind of."

Hera's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"It's blue, but it doesn't match his hair color exactly."

"WHAT?!" Ezra exclaimed. "I can't go out like this! How am I supposed to fight? The Empire wouldn't even take me seriously! It's purple!"

"Hey! What's wrong with purple?" Zeb said, bristling a little.

"You can't even tell what it looks like!" Sabine said, ignoring Zeb and rolling her eyes. "Besides, it'll grow out."

"It'll have to do," Kanan said, looking far more grim about it than Sabine thought was necessary. He turned back to Sabine. "If you ever dye my hair in the middle of the night, I'm revoking your explosions privileges."

"I don't know, Kanan, it might be worth it. I think that green is definitely your color," Sabine said, teasing.

Kanan shot her an unamused look and raised an eyebrow. "No," he said firmly. "No." He turned back towards Ezra, mouth open like he was going to say something, but just closed it, sighed, and walked out.

"Great," Ezra said, smacking his hands on his legs. "My own master won't even look at me anymore. Is it really that bad?"

Zeb gave a little 'eh' while Hera was smart and just pursed her lips together.

"I think you look great," Sabine said, gesturing for him to follow her. "Come on, let's go dye it back."

"You think it looks good?" Ezra said, perking up. "Maybe I should keep it for a little bit longer..."

"Absolutely not!" Kanan yelled from the cockpit.

* * *

 **My favorite Kanan is the completely and totally done with everything Kanan. As seen with putting up with the kids' shenanigans. Also, I definitely know it's probably very challenging/impossible to dye someone's hair while sleeping. But it's fiction, so basic rules don't apply.**

 **Anybody else have any other ideas for this AU?**

 **R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Iridescent

**This idea - where Ezra finally saw color through those special colorblind glasses - came from TheAngelofFate on A03 & Tumblr. To see some realistic reactions, I watched half a dozen videos and cried, because it's just so touching and sweet.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Ezra was sitting cross-legged on his bed, absently polishing one of his stormtrooper helmets. He was thinking about the images from the holocrons, about the shining Twin Suns. He didn't know of any planets or systems with two; Lothal only had two moons.  
And who knew what would happen if Maul got there first? He could feel his mood grow darker and darker, when all of a sudden Sabine burst into his room uninvited.

Ezra jumped back, startled. "Don't you ever knock?" He said, putting the helmet aside and hopping down.

"Not for you, kid," she said. "We're having a ship meeting in the living room. We're all waiting on you."

Ezra hurried to put the helmet up back in its rightful place and followed her out, half-walking, half-jogging. He could sense her growing excitement in the Force and frowned a little.

 _What's so great about a briefing?_ He thought. He cleared his throat, and Sabine glanced back at him. "What's this meeting even about? I thought Sato gave us a few days to regroup."

Sabine's grin grew wider. "You'll see," she said. Ezra's suspicion only grew more when he entered the living room. The rest of the crew were already standing around, waiting. Everyone turned and faced him when he entered, and Ezra narrowed his eyes.

"Ezra," Hera said, patting the open chair in the middle. "Come sit here; we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Ezra said, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "For me?" He accidentally stepped on Zeb's foot while sliding past him and grinned at the annoyed look shot his way. He plopped down next to Kanan, whose smile almost rivaled Hera's.

"What do you know about this?" He asked his master, reaching out through their bond to probe Kanan's mind. Kanan shrugged, his mind perfectly shielded, and Ezra turned to look back at the others.

"Guess we can say it's an early birthday present," Zeb said, looking far too pleased with himself.

"My birthday isn't for another three months," Ezra said. Zeb rolled his eyes, and Hera cleared her look with a pointed look at Sabine.

Sabine pulled out a long, black blindfold from her pocket and waggled it in front of Ezra. He looked at it a moment, calculating then past it at her directly. "Ready?"

"For what?" He said, but he let her wrap it over his eyes and tie a knot deftly in the back. Zeb waved a hand in front of Ezra's eyes, with no response. He gave Hera a thumbs up, and Hera walked outside to go get the object from her room. Ezra turned  
to the sound of the door closing behind her, trying to work out what was going to happen.

Ezra's senses were heightened behind the blindfold; he could feel Kanan's steady presence next to him in the Force. He could hear Zeb's heavy breathing Ezra's, and Sabine's whispers to Zeb that carefully skipped around the subject of the surprise. He  
squirmed.

Hera was gone for longer than Ezra expected, and his suspicion and curiosity soon gave way to nervousness. Kanan swung his head in his direction and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll like it," he promised, sending waves of reassurance through their bond. Ezra squirmed a little in his seat, and Kanan slightly squeezed his shoulder.

"What's taking her so long?" Sabine hissed to Zeb. No sooner than she'd spoken up did the doors come sliding open and Hera's light footsteps padding back towards them. Ezra could hear the rustling of a box and the slight thud as it was set down.

"Okay, Ezra, you can take off the blindfold now," Hera said.

Ezra had a nervous smile on his face as he reached up and pulled it off, setting it down on the table. He looked in the box, and it was... a pair of sunglasses?

He could feel his smile droop a little on the sides. _This is their big surprise?_ He forced himself to smile bigger when he saw how excited the others were.

"Uh, thanks, guys," he said. He picked up the glasses and looked at them more closely. They were slightly thicker and looked to be just his size. "These are... cool."

Sabine saw right through his act and merely looked amused. "Aren't you going to try them on?" She asked.

 _Yup, because I definitely need sunglasses in the hollow expanse of space,_ Ezra thought. However, he unfolded the glasses and slipped them on his nose. Immediately, things were different.

"Whoa!" Ezra gave a strangled gasp and stumbled back. He jerked the glasses off and away from his face. He looked up at Hera and Sabine, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "Wha-? What was that?"

Sabine and Zeb were both laughing at his reaction, and Hera was beaming. "It's color. You're seeing color, Ezra."

"Color?" Ezra repeated. Hera nodded, and Ezra slowly put the glasses back on.

It was a little disorienting at first, and it took a few moments for it really to work, but Ezra was absolutely in _love_.

He blinked once, twice, then stood up and walked over to Chopper. He knelt down in front of the Droid and slowly rested a hand on its dome. "What color is this?"

"Orange," Hera said. Ezra repeated the word before suddenly standing up and whirling around. Zeb was still sitting down in his chair, leaning back and watching the teenager. Ezra ran over to Zeb and put a hand on his fur.

"And this?"

"It's purple," Zeb said, watching Ezra's reaction. Ezra's eyes were joyful, and he laughed.

"You know, I don't even think I'll mind your fur getting everywhere now if it always looks like this." Ezra said, making eye contact with Zeb.

Zeb snorted. "It always does, kid."

Ezra turned around again to Sabine. "Your hair is purple too?" Sabine nodded and smiled, tilting her head to the side.

Ezra turned around to face Hera. "Your skin!" He exclaimed. "It's so bright and so pretty," he said, marveling.

"Green," Hera said. His eyes ran over her face and her eyes one more time before swiveling around to Sabine again.

She handed Ezra a mirror, and Ezra looked at his own reflection greedily.

Two - blue, Zeb helpfully supplied - eyes greeted him, and so did his blue hair. Ezra lifted a hand and flattened the top of his hair, watching as it sprung back and bounced.

"This can't be real," Ezra said, shaking his head and setting the mirror down on the table. "This has to be a dream."

"I can guarantee that it's not," Hera said. "Sabine found these on the HoloNet."

"After we found out you were colorblind, I did some research and found the glasses. It's got this technology in the lenses that separates light into its primary spectral components before they reach the eye." Sabine explained. "It's actually pretty cool."  
She admitted.

Ezra's eyes were still wide as he took in the rest of his surroundings.

"So, kid, out of curiosity, how is it different now?" Zeb said, looking at the teenager curiously.

"Well, I can actually see colors now," Ezra replied dryly, looking at Zeb with a smug expression.

Zeb's ears twitched. "You know what I meant."

Ezra was back to Chopper again, looking at the orange closely. "Everything is... flatter, I guess you can say, without color. With it, everything's deeper. Fuller." Ezra shook his head. "It's amazing."

His eyes fell on Kanan, with his _green_ mask and _brown_ hair. Kanan was facing his direction, a soft smile on his face.

"Kanan," Ezra said, just at a loss for words. He lowered his shields completely to let his master feel the full whirlwind of his emotions - the excitement, the joy, the gratitude.

"I know," Kanan said, sending back the happiness of his own, the pride, the enjoyment of feeling Ezra react to this.

Ezra turned back to the others. "Thank you," he whispered, all of the emotions threatening to bubble over now that he let his shields down. They just merely smiled at him, until Sabine grabbed his wrist.

"Come on," she said, moving to tug him out the door. "I want to show you my paintings... for real this time."

* * *

From there, Ezra was just an emotional, happy mess. All tears and smiles.

* * *

Once Sabine finished giving Ezra the basic rundown of all of the different colors, she dragged him to each one of her paintings individually, bursting with pride at Ezra's fascination with layering and mixing. From there, she showed him all of her different  
types of paints, and all of her different colors of hair dye.

"Oh hey, that's the purple I dyed your hair!" Sabine said, pointing out a half empty bottle of dye sitting on one of her paint shelves.

"You know, I still haven't forgiven you for that yet..." Ezra made a grumpy face and picked up the bottle, looking at it more closely. "Although, I do actually like this color."

"I can dye your hair again!" Sabine exclaimed, snatching the bottle back and rummaging around for her other supplies.

"Absolutely not!" A familiar voice said behind them. Sabine and Ezra both turned around to see Kanan walking by the room, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath.

"But Kanan!"

"No!"

* * *

"Ezra!" Hera called, ducking her head into his room. Ezra was running a hand over his different helmets, marveling at the different shades and colors marking each.

The boy in question turned around. The glasses slipped down a little on his nose, and he gave a goofy, happy grin.

"I love these things," he said. "I'm never taking them off."

* * *

Later, Sabine went to go scout out Ezra, wanting to see if he'd like to help her paint a new mural. She went into his room, and he was asleep on his bed. His legs were sprawled out in an awkward position, and one arm was dangling off the side. His glasses  
were askew on his face, and he was smiling in his sleep.

Sabine let herself smile and slowly tiptoed away. She could always ask him tomorrow.

* * *

Ezra felt himself being shaken away the next morning and immediately shot up, hands grabbing for his lightsaber.

"Whoa, relax," Kanan said. "It's me."

"Kanan?" Ezra said blearily. He reached up to rub his eyes and accidentally hit the glasses. He pushed them to the top of his head and smushed his face into his hand. "What's going on? It's too early for this."

"Come on," he said. "I want to show you something." Ezra hopped down behind him, doing his best not to wake up Zeb. Kanan let one of his hands touch the wall to help lead him down to the cargo bay, where they stopped at the ramp. Kanan fumbled for the  
switch on the wall and hit it, lowering it to reveal the outside. Kanan stopped, and Ezra paused behind him.

In the dark, Ezra saw the long swaying grasses and blinked in surprise. "We're back on Lothal?"

Kanan nodded. "There's one thing in particular you need to see with those glasses." Kanan held out an arm, and Ezra looped it with his own, getting ready to lead on.

"Where are we going?" Ezra said, looking back to Kanan.

Kanan shrugged. "You decide." Ezra hesitated a moment, before slowly taking a step. He led Kanan through the tall grasses, directing him around rocks and sleeping loth-cats and anything else in their path. Kanan was silent, and Ezra bit the inside of  
his cheek in thought.

A slight rushing sound came into earshot. Kanan tilted his ear in that direction. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go." Ezra furrowed his eyebrows but did as his master asked, altering their course to the direction of a small stream. It was still dark out, and the moon reflected silver on the water.

Kanan tapped Ezra's arm, and Ezra stepped back, slipping his arm away. Kanan slowly felt around on the ground, knocking lightly to test the rock underneath. Seemingly satisfied with what he felt, he sank down, and Ezra sat down next to him.

"Do you have your glasses?" Kanan asked, turning his head in Ezra's direction. Ezra lifted up his hand and felt around on his head. His fingers closed around the metal, and he pulled them off into his lap. Kanan held out a hand, and Ezra placed them in  
it.

Kanan weighed them in one hand and traced the rim for a moment before holding them back out. "Did you dream in color last night?"

Ezra thought back. "I don't remember dreaming at all," he said honestly.

Kanan made a hmming noise, and Ezra looked at him closely. "Kanan, what color were your eyes?" Kanan turned his head sharply and remained silent. Ezra felt his cheeks begin to heat, and he inwardly cursed himself. _Stupid_! Ezra scolded. _Why didn't you just ask Hera or Sabine?_

"Green," Kanan said. "Teal, really."

Ezra sat back and tried to think back to the paint Sabine showed him yesterday. She had a teal, but it was still sealed, and she refused to open it. _It's your fault he lost that color,_ his brain reminded him.

"I'm sorry," Ezra said, feeling that familiar guilt rise up again.

"Ezra, it wasn't your fault then, and it's not your fault now." Kanan said quietly.

 _If only I believed that_ , Ezra thought. He looked down at his hands, clutching his glasses so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Kanan sighed and shook his head. "I didn't bring you out here to make you feel guilty again," he said, sounding frustrated with himself. "However, we have to wait a little while before it's time." He shifted into a position on his knees. "Meditate with  
me," he said, changing the subject. Ezra mimicked his position and closed his eyes. "Release your feelings into the Force. The regret, the guilt - let it go."

Ezra let himself slip away into the solace of the Force.

* * *

When Ezra opened his eyes again, it was much lighter outside, and the sun was rising. He sucked in a deep breath and scrambled to put the glasses on. Kanan stirred from next to him, lifting his head to face the sky.

"The sun's rising," Ezra told Kanan. "It's _beautiful._ "

Kanan opened his mouth, and Ezra cut in slyly. "Aaand you want me to describe it to you?"

Kanan smirked. "How'd you guess?"

"We tend to do this a lot," Ezra said, grinning back.

"I guess we do," Kanan said.

Ezra looked back up at the sky. "It's... The color Chopper is. Um..."

"Orange?"

"Yeah, and it's red, and uh, a slightly lighter red.."

"Pink," Kanan filled in.

"There's still blue at the top," Ezra continued. "Like my hair! And there's also... purple? It looks like Zeb's fur."

Ezra was silent a moment. "You were right, the sunset does look like it was painted on."

"You know, I do happen to be right on occasion."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "I know." He bumped Kanan's shoulder. Kanan shifted and turned towards him, stretching out an arm to pat him on the shoulder. Without thinking, Ezra ducked down and hugged him around the middle.

Kanan jerked back a little bit in surprise, but rested his hand on his back and patted him.

"Thank you," Ezra whispered.

He looked up at Kanan's confused expression. "For what?

 _For being there for me, for showing me what I'd never be able to see for myself. For training me. For forgiving me._

"For everything _."_

* * *

**Hey, you wanna make it angsty? Think about how Kanan will never be able to see Ezra experience color for the first time:)**

 **R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Good!

**Starting to work on some of yall's requests! This combines LordSkyjacker's and Midnight Luna's requests. Thanks to the both of y'all for reviewing, and I hope you two like it.**

 **This is set sometime in season 1 after Kanan found out, but before the rest of the crew did.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As always, they were stuck in their usual mess. On the run from the Empire on a milk run mission gone wrong. Again.

Ezra could hear the rattling whine of the TIE fighters shrieking overhead; many screeching alarms were blaring all over the Ghost. Lights were flashing all over every control panel in sight, and Ezra felt like his brain was about to blow up from the sensory overload.

"Hold on!" Hera's teeth were gritted as she jerked the Ghost's controls to the right. Ezra was gripping the copilot's armrests so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Kanan was in the back, frantically rewiring some shot wire and trying to remain upright. He and Chopper were arguing back and forth about what was best to do, but Chopper couldn't move from where he was plugged into the wall, trying to calculate the fastest and safest route to hyperspace.

"Hera, get us out of here!" Kanan urged, widening his stance in order to keep himself upright as Hera looped the Ghost in a spiral. He twirled the tool in his hands and wiped his forehead before diving back in.

"I'm trying!" She called out over her shoulder. "I hope you're strapped in," she said to Ezra. Ezra, looking positively green, hastily snapped the belt around his lap.

Hera stretched out an arm and leaned to hit a button in front of Ezra, but her reach fell short, and she scowled. "Ezra, hit the red button!"

Ezra whipped his head towards her, and immediately his stomach flipped upside down. "The red button? Me?!" he exclaimed.

"No, the other Ezra." Hera said without missing a beat. "Yes, I mean you!"

Ezra turned back to the buttons in front of him and stretched out his hand over them. Um, slight problem... which one of them was red?

"Now, Ezra!"

Ezra's panic grew as he looked back and forth. He felt his hands grow clammy, and his breathing quickened. "Which one is it?" he cried out.

All of a sudden, Kanan's hand came flying out of nowhere and smashed the button on the left. "I got it," he grunted, grabbing the back of Ezra's chair. "Let's get out of here!"

Hera put the thrusters in high gear, and they jumped into hyperspace with a blip. Chopper warbled a cheer behind them.

Gone safely without the Empire on their tails, Hera allowed herself to sink back into her chair and take a deep breath. She put the ship on autopilot, and her eyes narrowed. Ezra stiffened, knowing what was coming as she whirled around to face him, arms crossed and ready to lecture. Chopper unplugged from the port and made a speedy exit, warbling a sarcastic 'nice knowing ya' all the whole. Kanan put a steady hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting.

"Ezra, you can't hesitate like that! Ever! The Empire isn't going to sit around to wait for you to press a button. We could've been captured!" Hera inhaled a deep breath, about to continue, when she saw how upset Ezra looked and then Kanan shaking his head slightly 'no' behind him.

She let the breath sputter out and rubbed her eyes. "I need some Caf," she said more quietly, walking out.

Ezra slumped down into his own chair, blinking back hot tears. "I didn't mean to put everyone in danger," he said, looking up at Kanan. "But she said red, and I..."

Kanan sighed and sat down in the pilot's seat where Hera had been. "I know," he said. "It's not your fault. You should tell her about you being colorblind; she would understand."

Ezra screwed up his face in an unhappy expression and purses his lips. "I don't know," he said. "I think it would be best if I just steered clear around her for the next few days. If she sees me, she'll probably dump me on the nearest SpacePort."

Kanan watched Ezra's unhappy expression and decided to try and make him feel a teensy bit better. "You know, she's done that to me a few times before," he said lightly.

Ezra's eyes widened comically, all traces of uneasiness gone. His jaw dropped, and he laughed. "You?! But she loves you!"

"Definitely," Kanan said. He stood up and cracked his knuckles. Ezra popped up next to him, and Kanan knew they were going to be in for a while. "Well, it all started a few months after we met on Gorse..."

Several days later, Ezra tiptoed into the cockpit. He was still doing his best to avoid Hera, but he was trying to find Chopper to get him to help mess with Zeb. He figured he could always make a speedy exit if she was in there. Luckily, the room was empty, but there were several new, small white stickers all over the controls, and Ezra tilted his head curiously at the sight. He stepped up closer and squinted to read one.

RED, the label said. BLUE, said another. One up above his head said GREEN. Ezra felt like his face was going to split from how big his smile was. He walked out feeling ten times lighter with a dopey grin that would last for days.

Several hours later: "KANAN! What are these stickers doing all over my ship?"

* * *

 **Y'all, please don't think I don't love Hera because I totally do. I think she just got worked up because she was scared of losing everyone. If it makes you feel better, she totally apologized after the fact.**

 **R &R. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Epsilon

**Another chapter! I'm on a roll. This chapter is slightly different; it's made up of 51 one sentence drabbles all about Ezra's life from being a child to post Malachor. Some are funny, some are angsty. It was a fun activity, and I got to write about and combine a lot of y'all's ideas in one chapter.**

 **These are the people's ideas I used: BlueManiac359 (A03); Cassturn93 (ff); RUHLSAR000 (ff); gummybear1178 (ff); and SonYukiGoku'sSister (ff).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **APOLOGIES** :

"You know, I never apologized for yelling at you about not pressing the button," Hera said thoughtfully, turning towards him, looking a little embarrassed.

 **FIREWORKS** :

Watching Sabine's fireworks on that fateful Empire Day, Ezra noticed briefly that they looked like briefly lit stars, and he, not for the first time, wished he could see what they really looked like.

 **STEALING** :

Ezra never told Kanan that he was the one who briefly stole his lightsaber, just to see what his old blue one would've looked like, but he was pretty sure Kanan already knew.

 **DREAMS** :

The first time he dreamed in color, he woke up in tears.

 **GREYSCALE** :

Sometimes, Ezra would just stare at Sabine's paintings with his glasses, and then take them off to see if he could decipher the shades of grey. (It never worked).

 **PATIENCE** :

Although Sabine tried to be patient whenever Ezra handed her the wrong color of paint, it still annoyed her to no end.

 **SUNSETS** :

Ezra missed listening to Kanan's descriptions of the sunsets.

 **PINK** :

One time, as a joke, Ezra drew Sabine a picture of a loth-cat; she didn't have the heart to tell him he'd colored it pink.

 **STICKERS** :

The stickers all over the control panel of the Ghost became an inside joke between Kanan and Ezra for months to come.

 **REGRETS** :

Kanan always regretted not being able to see Ezra experience color for the first time.

 **MONOCHROMACY** :

"So, it seems you have monochromatic colorblindness, which only 2% of the population has; you just _had_ to be different, kid."

 **HIDDEN** :

Ezra keeps a stash of children's learning color videos hidden under his pillow; he thinks they're a secret... they're really not.

 **FORGETTING** :

One time, he accidentally left his sunglasses on Lothal, and he pitched a fit until Hera acquiesced and turned the Ghost around.

 **AMUSEMENT** :

When Agent Kallus found out Ezra was colorblind, he laughed so hard he started to wheeze; for some strange reason, it never ended up in Ezra's file.

 **OTHERS** :

Once, he asked Ahsoka if there were any other colorblind Jedi, and she looked at him like he was crazy.

 **ANNOYING** :

"Hey kid! What color is this?" - also known a the most annoying question he's even been asked.

 **DISREGARD** :

It turned out it was illegal for Ezra to get his pilot's license to fly due to the colorblindness, but that sure didn't stop Hera from teaching him.

 **MOTHER** :

Sabine told him that colorblindness is inherited from the mother, and Ezra spent the whole afternoon wondering how his mother lived with it.

 **BANANAS** :

The one time Hera sent Ezra off to the market to buy ripe bananas, he came back with green ones; Ezra is no longer on fruit duty.

 **BURNED** :

Unfortunately, Ezra is always way too late in figuring out if he's getting sunburned or not, much to Zeb's delight when smacking him on the back later.

 **UNKNOWING** :

Sabine used to think that Ezra hated her artwork, just because he never seemed to comment on them, and it was another one of the reasons why she was so standoffish towards him in the beginning.

 **MISMATCHED** :

Kanan used to have to match up his socks everyday to make sure he wouldn't mismatch them; Ezra isn't in charge of laundry anymore, either.

 **RUMORS** :

When stationed on the rebel base, Ezra is teased by the other pilots about wearing sunglasses at night.

 **BONDING** :

The first time their master-apprentice bond was strong enough, Ezra sent Kanan an image of a colored sunset, and he cried.

 **DESCRIPTIONS** :

Ezra will always love the way Sabine's eyes light up when he asks her to describe her paintings to him.

 **SQUEAMISH** :

He tried to use the special colorblind correcting contacts once, but he was too squeamish to stick anything in his eye.

 **BONUS** :

Ezra personally believes that the one good thing the Empire's ever done is invent the technology in his glasses.

 **SWEATERS** :

The one good thing about being colorblind is that Ezra doesn't have to see how absolutely tacky Kanan's Life Day sweaters are.

 **FLUORESCENT** :

"When the kid gave you free reign to paint our cabin," Zeb said to Sabine, looking incredibly weary at the dripping fluorescent pink on the walls, "I think you forgot that I, in fact, am not colorblind."

 **TEAL** :

"So that's what teal eyes look like," Ezra murmured, looking at the old holopic of Kanan that Hera gave to him.

 **GROSS** :

Zeb laughed for days at Ezra's disgusted expression when he realized he ate the last moldy slice of bread.

 **CAMO** :

Apparently, one perk to colorblindness is being able to see though camouflage more easily; too bad Ezra would absolutely never need that skill in real life.

 **YELLOW** :

Kanan used to say that darkside users' eyes were always yellow; after opening the Sith holocron for the first time, Ezra wondered if his own eyes had changed, and silently thanked the Force that Kanan would never be able to see it if they had.

 **IGNORANT** :

"Next time, don't trust the creepy-looking red alien with horns," Kanan said dryly, and Ezra rolled his eyes, wondering how long it would take for Kanan to realize the many things wrong with that sentence.

 **PETS** :

Sometimes it was really hard to tell different loth-cats apart without being able to see their color.

 **DRIVING** :

The first time Ezra whizzed through a red traffic light on a speeder was also the last time Kanan let him drive a speeder for a while.

 **YODA** :

Kanan always said Yoda was green, and Ezra wondered if how Yoda would react if he asked him to describe his skin color for him.

 **FRUSTRATION** :

Ezra's primary school teacher nearly pulled her hair out in frustration the fifth time he turned in a map colored with purple and brown instead of blue and green.

 **THOUGHTFUL** :

As a joke, Sabine once gave him a box of crayons for Life Day... all without the paper labels.

 **QUESTIONS** :

"Are there any pink lightsabers? No, orange! No, PURPLE?!"

 **HYPERSPACE** :

Even without the colors, the first time he ever launched into hyperspace is still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

 **CRUEL** :

After Malachor, once the other rebels find out that he's colorblind, it's just another thing they talk about behind his and Kanan's back.

 **SLEEP** :

Most of the time, Ezra ends up falling asleep with the glasses on, much to the others' amusement.

 **FEARS** :

Kanan used to fear that the Council would not have allowed Ezra to be trained as a Jedi had he been brought to the Temple as a youngling, and if things were different, wondered if they even would have met.

 **STRANGE** :

Both Hera and Zeb agreed that human genetics were weird after learning that Twi'leks and Lasats could not be colorblind.

 **BLUEBERRY** :

"So Sabine, I have a question: is my hair color actually blue, or black?"

 **DRAMATIC** :

The one time the holovid lost the ability to display color, Ezra privately thought that Zeb and Sabine made too much of a deal over nothing.

 **EXPRESSION** :

Sabine knows that without her expression of color at the Academy, she would have never made it to where she is today, and she wonders how Ezra would've fared.

 **PRIDE** :

With his glasses on, Ezra does have to admit that Lothal is a much prettier planet than Ryloth, although he'll never tell Hera that.

 **PITY** :

Grand Admiral Thrawn pities Ezra Bridget above all; never being able to _truly_ appreciate art? What a sad life.

 **GRATITUDE** :

As much as Ezra used to wish he could see colors normally, he knew now he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

 **Tell me which sentences were your favorite! I think Fluorescent was mine ;)**

 **R &R. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Red

**This is just a drabble I've been thinking about for the past week. There's only going to be ONE more chapter after this one. That's right, you heard me, one!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The abandoned ship they were on was dark, dusty, and dismal, and it was only lit up by the blazing blue of Ezra's lightsaber and the red blasts from the Empire. Stormtroopers were firing down the hall where the trio were around the corner. Ezra was standing right at the corner for cover, just in front of Kanan and Sabine, lightsaber at the ready. He was actively deflecting any shots heading their way that we're too close for comfort. They were both at a stalemate.

Sabine was sitting propped up against the wall, helmet beside her and face screwed up in a grimace. Kanan was kneeling in front of her, looking at the blaster wound on her arm grimly. In a twist, a Stormtrooper had a lucky break and managed to hit her in the crack between her shoulder plate and her arm guards.

"So, I've always had a question," Ezra said, leaning backwards over Kanan's shoulder curiously. He deflected a blast right over his head into the wall opposite of him. Occasionally, he glanced back to look at their progress.

"Ha! Like that's a first," Sabine grunted, rolling her eyes and extending her arm even further to Kanan to look at.

"Later, Ezra," Kanan said, shooting his Padawan a Look. He gently turned Sabine's arm and looked closely at the gaping slash underneath. "I don't think you're going to need stitches." He said to her, sitting back at her sigh of relief. "Hand me the bandages," he said.

Ezra glanced down. They were at his feet, so he complied, kicking them in their direction. Kanan unwound the roll and turned back to Ezra with his mouth opened, getting ready to ask for his next item. Ezra fumbled around with one hand to let his backpack slide off. He let it drop to the ground, never taking his eyes off the blasts. Kanan's mouth twitched up on one side fondly, and he turned back to Sabine.

"So, as I was saying..." Ezra piped up again. Sabine used her good hand drag a hand down her face, and Kanan just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Focus, Ezra! I can't deal with you injured, too!" Kanan snapped. To Sabine, his voice was a lot kinder. "We're going to have to do a rush job," Kanan said to Sabine. "I'll get Zeb to really look at it on the Ghost." He grabbed the towel and wiped up all the blood, trying to make it as clean and dry as possible. He ripped open a bacta patch with his teeth.

"Guys!" Ezra whined again.

"Can you not?" Sabine asked, obviously in pain and annoyed. She had on a very strong poker face as her arm was poked and prodded.

Ezra ignored her and continued. "So what color _is_ blood?"

"Not the time, Ezra!"

* * *

 **Ezra is pretty oblivious. R &R.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Blessing in Disguise

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I never thought this AU would turn out as popular as it has. Thanks to everyone who read/favorited/followed, and especially reviewed! 3 I love you all.**

 **This chapter is a fill for gummybear1178. I know you really wanted this idea, so I hope you like it.**

 **You know how I did the fic where being colorblind gets Ezra INTO trouble? This is the one where it gets him out of it. I set it way early in season 1-2ish? Either way, before the one where he and Zeb get stuck on the ice planet, and definitely before season 3 where he might be Fulcrum now. Because that would just be awkward, ya know?**

 **Hope everyone likes it. Thanks for going along this AU with me.**

* * *

When Ezra came to, he blinked his eyes blearily, shaking his head to clear his vision. That's when he realized he wasn't on the Ghost, and his head snapped up with wide eyes. He was strapped to an upright table in a bleak grey room, and two bucketheads were watching him motionlessly from the door. The back of Ezra's head ached somewhat fiercely, and he winced as he accidentally hit it trying to wiggle out of the bindings.

One of the stormtroopers huffed a laugh, and his friend slowly turned to look at him incredulously.

"What can I say?" Ezra gave his best smile. "I'm hilarious." He tried to go boneless to slip under the straps, but they were still too tight, and he huffed in annoyance.

"Kid, you know you're not going to get out," one of the stormtroopers said.

Ezra looked up in annoyance from where he was trying to bite at the strap. "Watch me," he said, baring his teeth.

He paused, trying to think of a new idea, when a lightbulb went off over his head.

"You will let me go," Ezra tried, focusing on the stormtrooper who laughed at him.

"What?" He said in annoyance.

"You _will_ let me go."

The stormtrooper stiffened. "I will let you go." His friend looked at him like he was insane. He took one step towards Ezra before the door slid open, and the familiar form of Agent Kallus walked in.

"You're not going anywhere, Jabba," he sneered. He jerked the stormtrooper back by the shoulder, and the trooper shook his head and came out of the mind trick. He stepped back to his original post, and his friend put a questioning hand on his shoulder.

"Agent Kallus," Ezra said. "I should've known." He tried again to get out, and Kallus watched in amusement.

"Your resilience is astounding. Unfortunately, it's futile." He leaned in close and pressed a button on the side of table by Ezra's head. Almost immediately, a medical droid walked in, carrying a syringe with a long, sharp needle.

Ezra gulped.

"However, while you're here, The Empire has been meaning to test this new... medicine we have been developing for a very long time." Beside Kallus, the droid picked up the syringe and flicked it, squirting a little into the air. "Unfortunately, we have had no willing volunteers."

Ezra could feel his stomach sink lower and lower, and he felt his hands grow clammy as the droid took a step towards him.

"Wait!" Ezra called out desperately. "Can't you at least tell me what it does?"

The droid stopped and turned its blank face towards Kallus. "Awaiting orders," it said.

Kallus huffed. "Proceed," he said.

"This drug is a new method of brainwashing that mimics the effect of the recreational drug typically known as 'deathsticks' on the human mind." The droid spoke in a monotone voice.

"Which means?" Ezra prodded. At an annoyed look from Kallus, he exclaimed angrily, "Hey, just because I grew up on the streets doesn't mean I ever did drugs!"

"In the simplest format you may understand it, the drug changes the recipient's interpretation and view of colors."

 _Colors_. Ezra blinked once and then burst into laughter. The droid remained stationary, but Kallus scowled.

"Pray tell what's so funny, Jedi? Need I remind you the gravity of this situation? You are a prisoner. Your friends aren't going to be able to save you now."

Ezra took a deep breath to try and compose himself. Kallus looked incredibly angry, and it was only growing by the second. "You think, you think that _colors_ are going to brainwash me?" And with that, Ezra spluttered back into laughter.

Kallus's cheeks were turning red. "One day you will learn not to underestimate the Empire. Inject the serum," he ordered to the droid. Then he turned back to Ezra. "We'll see if you're still laughing later." Turning on his heel, he stomped out, and the stormtroopers followed.

The droid stepped in front of Ezra. "Would you like something to bite down on?"

Ezra screwed up his face, looking at the droid like it was crazy.

"Your mistake," it said. With one hand, it yanked up Ezra's sleeve and readied the needle. "This is going to hurt."

Ezra's howl echoed throughout the base, and somewhere in hyperspace traveling towards them, Kanan's eyes shot open with a gasp.

"Ezra!"

* * *

Two hours later, Ezra was bored out of his mind. He was still strapped down onto the table, and the droid was settled in the corner, watching him and monitoring his vitals. Nothing had changed for him, except a slight blurry tinge around the edges. It might have been the most boring captivity the Empire had done yet.

"Can you let me down now?" Ezra whined. "My arms hurt."

"My programming prohibits me from releasing you in an form," the droid replied. "However, you seem to be a remarkable subject. Your vitals show no signs of change, besides the initial change in heart rate from fear. I wish to study you more."

"Yeah? Thanks for that," Ezra griped. "Also, my arm still hurts, so screw you."

"My calculations suggest that either the Rebel Alliance has been training its member in ways to reject brainwashing, or that you are simply colorbl-"

Mid-sentence, the door swung open again, and Kallus came stalking back in. Ezra lifted his head up and glared with all his might.

"Well, Jabba," he sneered. "Has our drug proved to be a success?" Ezra stuck his nose in the hair and sniffed, refusing to answer. Still sneering, Kallus turned to the doctor. "Droid, give me an update."

"The subject shows no signs of change in vitals." The droid said, handing Kallus his holopad with the vitals scrolling across.

"Impossible," Kallus said, haughty expression disappearing in a flash. Ezra laughed at his confused expression. "How are you doing this?!"

"I guess we rebels are still just too good for you," Ezra said. He flashed Kallus a gloating smile. Kallus frowned at him and sneered.

"Up his dosage," Kallus barked, thrusting the datapad back into the droid's outstretched receptors. "We need results."

"This drug is still in the experimental stages, Sir," the droid said. "We do not know what unintended consequences a higher dosage could entail."

"Are you questioning me?" Kallus said, narrowing his eyesbrows.

The droid was silent for a moment. "No. Allow me to go get more of the drug." It walked out of the room.

Kallus took a step closer to Ezra and leaned in. Ezra tilted his head away to get some of his own personal space back. He opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was cut off when the ship shook and rattled. Kallus went stumbling and used Ezra's shoulder to brace himself.

"Your friends are here," Kallus said in horror, right as Ezra's eyes lit up.

"I knew they would be."

Without another glance at Ezra, Kallus rushed out, most likely to head up to Command and come up with a plan of attack. Ezra could only close his eyes and hope that they would find him before he came back. He reached out to Kanan through the force and smiled when Kanan nudged back.

The door slid open again, and Ezra opened his eyes to see the droid back with another needle. He groaned, letting his head thump against the table.

"Are you serious? Again?"

"You heard my orders," the droid replied. It did the same prep routine as before and stepped back in front of Ezra. It reached towards the same arm as before and Ezra stopped him hurriedly.

"Whoa, can't you do the other arm? You did that one last time!"

The droid froze, scanning him. It shook its head. "Bioscans say that this vein is better for injections. Would you like something to bite down on this time?"

Ezra mumbled a rude comment, and the droid didn't even blink. "Another no. When will you learn?" Ezra clenched his eyes shut and tilted his head away from his arm, biting his lip and trying to brace himself.

As soon as the needle began to prick his skin, the door slid open, and the droid went flying against the wall. Ezra opened his eyes in surprise to see Kanan standing in the doorway, hand outstretched.

"Get away from him," Kanan growled. The syringe had broken on the ground, the thick liquid seeping out.

"Kanan!" Ezra exclaimed. "I've never been happier to see you."

"What were they doing to you?" Kanan said, rushing up towards him and hitting the button to release him from the table. Ezra let himself drop to his feet.

"They were testing out a new drug," he said. "Supposed to mess up colors or something; I kind of tuned out when he was talking."

"Colors?" Kanan said, raising an eyebrow, the barest hints of a smile on the corners of his lips.

"Yeah. I think it was safe to say it didn't work on me," Ezra said with a grin. Kanan smirked and ruffled his hair.

"I think we'd have worse problems if it did. Now come on, Hera's waiting."

* * *

 **THE END. R &R. Tell me which parts/chapters were your favorites in the whole story! **

**I have plans for continuing to write SWR fics. I'm thinking I may continue my other AU, you can hide beside me. If you liked this AU, you'd probably like that one too.**

 **Also, come talk to me on Tumblr. I'm anakien there.**


End file.
